


2 Days

by 89curlie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cheating, Fluff, Louis is a billionaire, M/M, Misunderstandings, but not really, harry is his boyfriend, larry stylinson - Freeform, mentioned though, nonsmut, proposal, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/89curlie/pseuds/89curlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:</p>
<p>If you take prompts please could you do a larry stylinson fic when Harry thinks louis is cheating on him so they have a huge fight and Harry moves out but then a few days later louis shows up explains everything and proposes? Thank you if you do :) Xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if it's not as big of a fight as you wanted, but I didn't really know how to fit in a big fight scene with my story. Sorry!

                Harry understands that his boyfriend, Louis, has to work long hours. He has a business to run along with his copartner Zayn Malik. Being a CEO of a multibillion dollar corporation requires a large time commitment and he is proud that his boyfriend balances his life so well. Honestly, Harry would be happy getting even an hour a day with the boy, but Louis always makes sure to be home by at least seven every day so he could spend dinner with him. Harry is grateful.

                Which is why Harry is a little worried when Louis doesn’t come home one day. It’s not that Harry is overprotective, but this is the first time Louis hasn’t come home without so much as a text. Usually when Louis has one of his, albeit unfrequent, late night meetings – mostly with people in different time zones – he calls Harry during his lunch break to let him know not to expect him for dinner.

                When the clock strikes eight, Harry sighs and puts the now cold dinner in containers to be eaten at a later time. After placing the containers in the refrigerator and the remaining dishes in the sink, Harry grabs his jacket and his set of keys from the hook beside the door and makes his way out to his car. Harry tries to keep the worry down as he makes his way to Louis’ office. He probably just got swamped today at work. The probability that he was in some fatal car crash was unlikely. Especially since Harry drove the same route Louis takes and he doesn’t spot a single overturned car on the way there.

                He pulls up to the building at parks near the entrance. He hops out and begins his way to the tall, skyscraper of a building. It stands in all of its glory, with the shiny one way windows glaring at him with help from the setting sun. He steps through the front desk and is stopped as he begins making his way to the elevator.

                “I’m sorry, sir, do you have a meeting set up for tonight?” The receptionist asks. Harry backtracks for a minute, he can’t remember the last time he was stopped. The receptionist knows him personally, knows his relationship with Louis. It takes one glance over his shoulder to remember Louis telling him that they recently hired a new receptionist since the original one was on maternity leave.

                “Oh, hello. I’m Harry Styles. Is Louis here?” Harry asks, beginning his walk to the elevator again. It’s not her fault that she doesn’t know him yet. She’s just worried she will be fired if she lets him through. No big deal, in a second he will be on his way to his office anyway.

                “Actually, sir. He left for the day.” Harry turns in his tracks and walks over to the receptionist’s desk. Worry. Cold deep fear rushes through Harry’s bloodstream.

                “Do you know where he went for the day? Did he say he was on his way home?” Harry asks, and even he can hear the rising panic in his voice.

                The lady, seeming to sense his worry quickly states, “He actually headed out with a woman about half an hour ago, love. Sorry. It was rather strange actually. He seemed nervous. Now, you’re not hearing this from me, but I’m pretty sure he is proposing to her tonight. I heard Louis talking to Zayn – Malik? His co-CEO? – about rings earlier today. You could tell he was nervous, his hand was shaking where it was resting against her back as he was leading her out of the building, but he had such a big smile on his _adorable_ face. I can feel it in my bones, he’s going to come back a married man!”

                Cheating. Louis was cheating on him this whole time and he didn’t even know it. He feels like a fool. How could he be so dumb? Everyone knows that if someone is spending more than half their day at work, that is a clear warning sign of an affair going on. Fuck. Cheating! With a girl, no less. He feels like an idiot. How is he even going to tell his mum?

                He’s going to be that guy at family parties, the one he gets everyone’s pity. Harry doesn’t want to be known as the guy who was cheated on. He’s been with Louis for four years now. Their five year anniversary is in two days! Two days, and he is proposing to someone else tonight. How did he miss this? How long has it been going on? It had to have been quite a bit of time if he was _proposing_ to her.

                “Oh,” Harry says, ever so eloquently. “Thank you.” He can tell his face is pale. Feels the robotic motions of his legs as he begins to turn away from the desk. He’s not going to cry in front of this stranger. No, he is a man. He’ll wait until he gets in his car…

                “Wait! Let me get your contact information, I’ll have him call you when he comes in tomorrow for work. The receptionist begins scrambling on her keyboard to pull up, what Harry is guessing, to be some time of memo list, or a calendar.

                “Yeah, you can just tell him his boyfriend Harry – actually, make that ex-boyfriend Harry stopped by, but it’s not really that important anymore.” He is out the door after that, laughing depreciatingly at himself at the blanched look on the woman’s face. Fuck!

                Harry gets into his car. He is dialing his mum before he even starts the car. “Hey mum, is, is it okay if I stay at your place tonight?” Harry asks, and he loses it right there on the spot. He has sobs racking through his whole body, and he doesn’t even have the strength to _pretend_ to stop them from coming.  

                “Harry? Harry what’s wrong?” His mother asks worryingly. “Did you get in a fight with Louis?”

                “He cheated on me, mum. He’s fucking _cheating_ on me! He’s proposing to some girl right now. How did I not see this mum? How?” Harry presses his forehead against the steering wheel, trying in vain to push the memories out with it.

                “Harry, are you, are you sure?” His mother starts, just as sad as Harry feels.

                “Yeah, mum. I am.” Harry is actually surprised he can form actual words right now.

                “Oh, sweetie, you’re always welcome home. Do you need me to come pick you up? Are you okay to drive? I don’t need you getting in an accident if you can’t see through the tears. I’m going to come pick you up? Where are you?”

                “I’ll be okay mum. I’m going to run home first, grab a couple essentials and head out. I’ll be there in about an hour. Thanks, mum.” He hangs up shortly after that, not wanting his mom to protest, or worry even more about him. He lets himself cry for a couple more minutes before he tells himself he needs to pull himself together. He needs to get to their shared flat before Louis returns from his date, Harry does not need that awkward run in right now.

                He draws in one last shaky breath and begins to make his way out of the parking lot. Once he gets makes it back to their flat, he lets out a sigh of relief. Louis’ car is nowhere to be seen. Harry practically jumps out of his car and is running through the front door. He grabs a bag out of their closet and stuffs it with a couple shirts and jeans along with some boxer briefs. He grabs his toothbrush next and cell phone charger before he is making his way back out of the flat, not even worrying about if he is missing anything else. He is too busy worrying about getting out of the flat before Louis gets home, than making sure he has everything.

                Before he knows it, Harry is pulling up the drive of his childhood home. As he grabs his bag out of the back of his car, he feels his mother’s arms wrap around him from behind. “I’m so sorry, baby. So, so sorry. You don’t deserve this.”

                Harry wipes away a couple tears from his eyes as he turns around in his mother’s embrace. “Thanks for letting me stay for the night. I just don’t want to see him when he gets back from – back from –” Harry can’t even finish the sentence as he feels another round of sobs begin. Harry was just glad he was able to keep them back during the car ride down. Luckily – ha – for Harry, the numbness is starting to kick in. “I’m tired, I just want to try and get some sleep and forget this day even happened. Is that okay? I know you want to talk, but can we talk tomorrow? I’m not feeling very up to it right now…”

                “Of course, sweetie. Just head right on up, I’m assuming you still know the way?” Anne questions, trying to make a joke. Harry doesn’t even crack a smile. Anne sighs, but releases her hold on him so he can begin making his way upstairs to his room. Harry does his best to avoid the cliché dragging of his feet against the floor, but he just can’t muster up the energy to actually pick up his feet.

                Harry knows that it can’t be any later than nine thirty at night, but he just wants to fall asleep and forget about today’s events, besides, those events have worn him down significantly. After getting ready for the night, he shuts off his phone before climbing into the bed. He doesn’t allow himself to look at it though, in fear of Louis trying to call him. He wouldn’t know what to say. Does he tell him that he knows? Or that it is over? No, Harry is not going to break up with him over the phone, no matter how shitty the other person treated them in the relationship. He’s not rude, Anne raised him better than that.

                Harry’s also secretly worried that Louis won’t try contacting him, and they may hurt even worse. Maybe Louis is secretly glad Harry found out and left. Therefore, he can go live his happy life with his new fiancé. Deep down Harry knows though, knows that Louis will be contacting him soon, if not already. So, Harry turns it off and puts it on his bed side table. He doesn’t want his phone to be ringing all night from Louis worrying, when he is trying to sleep.

                Harry gets under the covers. He’s actually surprised that he was able to fall asleep so quickly. Maybe the tears wore him down more than he originally thought. That didn’t stop him from waking up at three in the morning when the house phone was going off, though. Harry groans and begins to get out of bed to answer it before his mum gets woken up as well. However, by the time Harry has reached the bottom steps to retrieve the phone that is in the kitchen, the ringing is cut off and his mum’s voice is ringing through the house.

                “Oh, hello Louis. No, he’s here. I don’t think he wants to talk to you right now, he had a bit of a bad night,” Anne finishes with coolness in her voice. Harry loves his mum. He’ll have to remember to tell her that tomorrow morning when they are inevitably talking about this. “I know you’re his boyfriend Louis, but he had to have come here for a reason, if he wants to see you, he’ll come see you. Besides, I’m sure Harry will be back at your house soon. I’m sure he’s going to want to talk to you about some things… Yeah, alright, bye, Lou.”      Harry sneaks back upstairs before his mother catches him listening in.  

                The next time Harry wakes up, it’s just after seven in the morning. He makes his way downstairs so he can start breakfast. His mother comes down the stairs just as he finishes plating the pancakes, her hair already wet from her morning shower. “G’morning, mum,” Harry says, placing the plates on the table and walking over to give her a hug and kiss on the check.

                “How are you feeling this morning?” Anne asks as she takes the spot across from Harry at the table. They both take a couple bites while Harry gathers his thoughts.

                “I’m okay, or rather, I’ll _be_ okay. It hurts, but many others have gone through this, and the way I see it, I’m just as strong as they all were. I’m going to have to go back and get all my stuff and, y’know, end things with him I guess.”

                “Are you sure that you want to break up with him, I mean, maybe you should get his side of the story first. You can still try and work this out. Maybe if you tell him that you found out, he’ll end things with her and stick with you. You never know.”

                Harry gives a small smile. “Thanks mum, but you know how the saying goes, ‘Once a cheater, always a cheater.’ I would never be able to forgive him one hundred percent. I deserve better than that. Besides, he proposed to her first. Which logically means that he would rather get married to her than me. It is what it is, I guess. If it’s okay with you, I’d like to stay just one more day. Just to get all my thoughts together. I didn’t really get to do that last night, just went to bed to try and drown out all the negative thoughts. Can’t do that forever though, can I?”

                “Of course honey, stay as long as you want.”

                “Unfortunately, I don’t think I can stay here forever. Got to face my problems, and all of that good stuff you taught me. Just a day, and I’ll go take care of what I need to. I’ll crash at Niall’s place for a couple days, I’m sure he’ll let me, while I find a nice flat for myself.”

***

                The rest of the day, Harry spends gathering all of his thoughts together. He knows that he can’t stay with Louis, no matter how much he wants to. Harry comes up with what he is going to say tomorrow and calls it a night. He goes to bed a little bit earlier than usual, knowing he’ll need the extra couple hours of sleep to have enough energy for what he is planning on doing the next day.

***

                This time it is a knock on the door, right after midnight, which wakes him up. He beats his mother to the door this time, but regrets it. Louis is standing before him, looking like hell. He has red rimmed eyes and his face is paler than usual. Plush, his posture is that of a dorky kid in high school, not that of a CEO of a multibillion dollar company. Harry thinks of slamming the door in his face; he opens it wider and invites Louis in.

                “Happy Five Year Anniversary, Harry.”

                Fuck. Harry is not ready for this. “Loui-”

                “No, you need to hear me out, please? Nina, the receptionist you talked to? Well, she told me what happened. Harry, I understand what you think happened, but I _promise_ it’s not what it looks like. I can explain, let me explain?”

                “Okay, yeah,” Harry responds, and he hates that he sounds hopeful still. “Do you want some tea?” Harry asks, already making his way to the kitchen. He needs to take a quick breather before he enters this unavoidable heavy conversation that awaits them.

                “Sure,” Louis says, going to sit down on the sofa in the family room. Louis hangs his coat over the back of the arm chair next to the sofa first, though. Harry comes back in a couple minutes later with two mugs in his hand, and clearer looking eyes. He sits on the sofa, but on the opposite side as Louis. He sets both mugs in front of them on the coffee table and angles his body slightly towards Louis, ready for him to begin his explanation.

                “I’m not cheating on you,” Louis begins, and Harry can’t help it, he scoffs. “Listen, please. I did go to dinner with a women, but I didn’t ask her to marry me.”

                “Louis, the receptionist told me that you were nervous looking.”

                “I was, Harry. I was asking for a huge favor from her, and I didn’t know if she would be able to do it.”

                “Like marriage?” Harry asks cruelly.

                “No, I wasn’t asking her to marry me!”

                “Then why did Nina say you were talking about rings all day, huh?”

                Louis reaches over and take both of Harry’s hands in his. He is up on his knees now in the middle of the sofa. He leans down slightly, so he is eye level with Harry. “Harry, darling. I was talking about rings with Zayn because he told me he knows a lady who would be able to get me a custom made one in a couple days.”

                “You’re that eager to marry her, huh?”

                Louis sits back on his heels, but doesn’t let go of Harry. He sighs, frustrated. “Harry, _listen_ to me. I didn’t propose to her. No, the woman who I went out to dinner with was the person Zayn referred me to. _She’s_ the one who I was going to ask if I could get a custom ring from.”

                “Even if that _is_ true, that doesn’t explain why you needed a ring, and on such short notice, no less.”

                “Really, you couldn’t think of any reason why I would want a ring, any at all, and why I would need it in a couple days? Not even for a really special occasion, like a five year anniversary perhaps…?” Louis sighs, finally releasing Harry’s hands from his own.

                “What are you trying to say, Louis?” Harry goes from betrayed, to confused in a couple seconds.

                “Harry, you can be so thick sometimes, love.”

                “Excuse you!”

                Louis just chuckles as he stands up from his spot on the sofa. He goes over to his coat and reaches into the pocket. He comes back with a small black box, and instead of sitting back on the sofa, like Harry expected him too, he gets down on one knee beside it. Harry gasps as Louis looks up at him through his long eyelashes.

                “Harry, I needed this ring quickly, so I could propose to _you_! This wasn’t at all how I planned this, by the way, but Harry, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, _only_ you. Will you please do me the honor and marrying me?”

                “Yes! Oh my god, yes! Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes! Harry is practically falling forward as he leans in to kiss Louis. “I’m so sorry, Louis. I should’ve never doubted you, or talked to you about it at least before I ran out on you.”

                “Yes, you should have, I’m sorry for not calling you about my dinner plans that night though. Can you do me a favor though, Love?”

                “Anything,” Harry replies as Louis slips the ring on his finger.

                “Can you not turn your cell phone off next time? You had me worried sick. I’m just glad your mum answered the phone. When you didn’t come home yesterday, I knew I had to come up here. Sorry it’s so late, but I couldn’t have you mad at me for a second longer. I love you, and I know I already said it, but Happy Anniversary, Love.”

                “Happy Anniversary.”

                Harry hits Louis, albeit not very hard, square in the chest. “Next time you’re buying a ring to propose to someone, don’t wait until last minute.”

                “Harry, I don’t plan on proposing ever again, so I’m pretty sure I’m covered on that front.” Harry laughs at Louis as he looks down at the ring. It’s a simple silver band, with five diamonds embedded in the ring. Harry is glad that it’s not one protruding from the ring. He’s glad Louis chose not to go with a traditional engagement ring. Harry personally thought, they were very feminine. He was gay, not a girl.

 

(This is the ring I envisioned sort of. Just take out the big diamond in the ring and one of the small diamonds so it’s only five, one for every year they were together)

                “Oh,” Louis says suddenly. “I got a custom engraving. That’s why it was so last minute, I wanted it perfect, but couldn’t think of anything that wasn’t cliché.” Louis slips the ring back off Harry’s finger, while Harry gives a small yelp in protest. He just got the ring on, he doesn’t want to lose it already. “I got my finger print etched into the inside,” Louis says, holding the ring up so Harry can see it.

(Again, something like this, but on the inside of the ring, not the outside.)

                “I left the other side blank,” Louis continues, “in case you didn’t like it. I can put our Anniversary date on it, or our names…”

                “No, this is perfect, Lou, I love it. It’s just perfect,” Harry says as the tears make their way out of his eyes. Harry pulls Louis into his arms and gives him a bone crushing hug. “This is so unbelievable.”

                “I also was thinking, that on my ring, I could get your fingerprint on it. That way it’s like I always have you with me… I don’t know, it was just a silly little idea I had.” Louis’ voice trails off at the end, suddenly unsure of himself. Liam said he thought it was a good idea when Louis brought it up, but Liam isn’t Harry.

                “And you think I’m the sap. That sounds great, Louis. I would love that.” Harry gently smiles as his hand goes up to Louis’ check. He presses his lips to Louis softly. Just as Louis was getting into it though, Harry is pulling back. Louis lets out a squawk like sound. “Wait just a second, love. I just want to go show my mother.”

                “No need,” Anne says, emerging from her hiding spot behind the doorway. “The doorbell woke me up as well. I was wondering who the heck would be knocking on my door this late at night. Came down to check it out.”

                “Sorry, Anne,” Louis says, sounding proper bashful. “I just couldn’t wait any longer.”

                “You’re lucky you’re cute… and that you fixed my son’s heart.” Anne tacks on afterwards. “Saves me from doing a lot of comforting. As cute as this all was, I’m going back to bed, I’m knackered,” Anne says, turning back to the stairs. “Oh, and Louis?”

                “Yes?”

                “You might as well should start calling me mom from now on,” she says, turning back to Louis and Harry for a second. “Congratulations, you two.” Harry runs over and gives her a quick hug.

                “Thanks, mum.” Harry says, burying his face in her neck.

                “Please keep the sex noises down to a minimum,” is all Anne replies with. Harry’s face is bright red when he pulls back. Anne just giggles and heads back upstairs to her room leaving Harry and Louis downstairs.

                “Well, what now, fiancé?” Harry asks coyly.

                “You heard the lady – mum – don’t make too much noise. You don’t happen to keep a spare gag here do you?” Louis says, making his way upstairs with Harry’s hand firmly in his.

                “You kinky bastard,” is all Harry responds with, but Harry can’t even deny the fact that he does have one in his bottom drawer upstairs. “I love you, Louis. I can’t until I can call you my husband.”

                “Me too, darling, me too.”


End file.
